The Old and New World
by Zae'lah
Summary: The Queen of the Dark Elves had cast a spell in order to save herself and her kind from the monstrous lusty men as a last resort. And now giant two portals had opened from another world. Two nations will now join their affair. How they will react to these new players coming in to intervene on their current war. Rated M for violence and adult content.


**The Old And The New World**

 _ **Same thing as that stories I made, this story is just a one-shot.**_ _*However, this one will a have maximum of 5-10 chapters at least if ever I feel I want to add some.*_

 _ **This story is free to take or to be adopted by any author or whatsoever.**_

 _ **And again Warning: Possible Grammar Issues Ahead.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Command and Conquer Generals, Kuroinu and (possible) the General mods belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

Selenus, a continent found in a mythical medieval world where monsters and other species both co-exist, where magic is more abundant than technology itself. Eostia, a country where people of this land are happily living, together with the Elves, Haflings and other species that closely resembles to that of a human.

Other than that of course, there are also a few that can be considered as savage. Those creatures are only driven by their primal instincts. The Orcs and Trolls are example of this.

A few villages that almost out of the kingdoms' boundaries are in constant threat because of these creatures. They plunder and mercilessly murder anyone at sight. The females however, did not suffer the same fate, but they do suffer more than the males. They act like pleasure giver, a toy for those monsters, a breeder for them.

Day and night, those who are held captive are being force by those monsters to have sex with them whether they like it or not. Children or Adult, as long it looks good to them, they do not care. As long as they pleasure, that is all that matters.

(Eostia, Coastal area)

In the coastal part of Eostia, a few villages are still intact despite the imminent dangers that are the Orcs. The people in general here are living peacefully. This is the only part so far that has not been touched in decades. The inhabitants knew of the threat and still are well prepared even there is no sign of any enemies yet. The inhabitants' job here is well, fishing of course. This year is the only time that they had gathered a lot fish since the start of the new war in which Vault had started.

This is not a strange event for them. Merchants and traders are quite rare this time of the year because of the war. It is easy to speculate such a thing. The Black Dog scums are quite predictable in there motive in order to capture a certain place. They will starve the populace of the said place first before rushing in. Either that or simply infiltrate it from the inside.

June, a young boy born in one of these villages. His family is small and simple one. He has a single sister named Luna, a mother named Aya and a father named Lucas. Together, they are living their lives in the fullest despite the hardship and struggle because of their current state.

Although June's family is not blessed in wealth, his family is blessed with love. Love towards each other and also having each other. His loving young mother is taking of their house along with his sister while he and his father are sailing the sea to catch some fish to feed their family and earn money. He could not wish more as this family is already a treasure to him.

"Hey, father. Do you think we will able to catch more fish as usual? It seems that we are catching a lot in these past months." He asked worriedly. His dad simply smirks.

"Heh, what are you talking about son? We are catching more and more since the past months right? Don't see you see that there are not even decreasing. Heck, we are catching more every time we go fishing." His dad said.

"Now come on, get on the boat so we can go home early. I don't want your mother to be worried on us again." His dad told him.

"Uhm, isn't mom always worried even if we are just out in the village looking for something to buy?" He questioned his dad.

"Well yeah, your mother is always like that, but still! Come hop on so we can finish this already." His dad ordered him. June simply shrugged.

"Okay…" He muttered and rode the boat.

"Not just wait there. I'm going to push the boat of shore. And pull the anchors!" His dad then began pushing the boat out of the sand while his pulling the anchors. After his dad had finally pushed the boat, he hopped on and mounted their boat.

"Now ready the sails, son! Our friends are already there. I don't want to start the party without me! I might even catch some big fish this time!" June sighed at this. He does not really know where his father got this overconfident and cocky attitude. His father seems to be always positive regardless of the situation. However, behind this attitude, his father is actually clever, able to fix some important matters, especially if it is affecting their family.

' _Whelp, he's my father anyway and I could not wish anymore.'_ He said inwardly and smiles.

The duo continued to sail on the sea until they reach their fellow fishermen. As usually, the day was fine. The sun is clear above the sky. Birds can be seen flying around with some forming V formation while flying in groups. The water was calm with minimal wave. The breeze of the wind was pretty cool despite they are in middle of the sea now, away from the coast of their village.

' _Huh, looks like winter is coming already.'_ He thought while adjusting the sails of their small boat. He's father meanwhile, was preparing their net and a few hooks. After his father finish preparing their tools for capturing fish, he called him out.

"Oi, son. Are we getting close?" His father asked. June use the small telescope he brought a few days ago to spot their fellow fishermen in the middle of the sea.

"Yeah dad! I think we're half kilometers away from them." He answered.

"Hahaha, alright. Just gonna pump my muscles up." He father said, flexing his arms and biceps, and punching the air as if he is punching someone. June however, sighed at this.

' _This is going to be a long day.'_ He muttered inside his mind.

* * *

(Present day, US base of Operation: Hawaii, 268 kilometers away from the rift…)

"Sir, we are detecting an odd energy signature on the North Pacific Ocean, stretching over ten kilometers in length. Scanners from the satellite cannot detect what it actually is. It's just some sort of a straight line. No actual object has been found that is possibly the source of the odd energy signature, Sir." A soldier said to his commander. A brownish blonde tall man standing at full 6.2 foot in height across the room, wearing a dark naval colored uniform with many badges attached to it and naval cap with gold ornaments-like in its visor observing a map. He was shaved with little beard still remaining on the jaw. He then suddenly straightened his composure as the soldier called him.

The Commander then approached him and turned his attention on the screen. He leaned closer to the monitor and observed the reading for a moment before regaining back to his original composure.

"What are your orders, sir? Are we going to inform the President first?" The soldier questioned. The Commander thinks for a moment before finally creating a decision.

"Hmm. We are going to further investigate this first before informing the President." He said.

"Sir, do you think this is made by the GLA? Maybe, they are plotting something sinister against our country again." The soldier suddenly concluded. The commander simply snorted.

"As if those bastards can actually do something like that. All they can do so far is to infiltrate our country and cause fear to our people through bombing. I think this is something else." He said to the soldier.

"What is your plan of action then, Sir?"

"Send in a fleet." He told his soldier.

"Sir, isn't that too much?" The soldier doubted.

"There is no too much in our job, especially if we are dealing with an anomaly like this. Now order the fleet to be ready. "

"Sending a fleet immediately even if there's no actual investigation that has initiated yet?" A man behind the commander said. The commander then looked onto his back.

"Defense Secretary, Sir!" He saluted.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" He asked curiously.

"The same as usual, General. I am here for new updates. And it seems I got one already." The Defense Secretary said, eyeing on the beeping monitor.

"Tell me, General. Why are you sending a fleet instead of small recon units first? Wouldn't that be more convenient?" The Defense Secretary questioned in a very serious tone.

"But, Sir. We cannot afford the GLA to move further deep into our sea borders. I will retaliate them as soon as I can to avoid more conflict no matter the cost, if this is a GLA that we are dealing with of course with, Sir." The General answered.

"I admire your bravery, General, but we must not move recklessly. And as you said earlier, I do not think we are dealing with the GLA. A fleet won't be necessary, at least for now. However, you must ready them in case we are going to need them." The Defense Secretary of the US ordered.

"I am going to inform the President about this. You will be left in charge of this fleet and command them however you wish so. I must return to Washington now. There are still some serious matters about the southern part of Europe as some of our deployed marines there had encountered a GLA force advancing towards the border of our friend nation, and some bombing incidents."

"Yes, sir!" The General and Defense Secretary saluted to each other and both depart to continues there job.

The soldier who is sitting in front of the monitor then turned his attention back on the Commander. Same as his, he was also curious about these odd readings that they are getting on the North Pacific Ocean.

"What is your plan of action, Sir?"

"Tell the fleet to be ready. I want the USS Abraham Lincoln to be refueled. And I want a reconnaissance aircraft to be sent there, in that area to analyze the surrounding for any danger that might occur before we press on."

"Copy that, Sir." The soldier then grabbed his mic to inform the pilots about their mission.

* * *

(Hawaii US Air Base, Time: 0830, 1 hour 30 minutes later…)

During the unknown happening, two pilots were called by the General to prepare for a reconnaissance mission. The first pilot was a 5.9 foot tall female brunette with blue eyes wearing a flight suit, holding her helmet on her right arm. The second was a male which standing at full 6.0 foot tall with darkish brown hair and hazelnut colored eyes, wearing the same flight suit of the woman.

"So… Harry, how was your day?" The girl asked in somewhat seductive or teasing manner while approaching their plane.

"The same as always, Katie." The man plainly replied. The woman named Katie pouted.

"Hmph, is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes. Why? Is there I need more to tell you?" The man rebutted.

"Oh c'mon, Harry. We haven't seen each other for like a few weeks! Are you not going to tell anything other than that?" The woman eagerly said, trying to converse with the man.

"No." Harry replied. Katie sighed as she touched her temple because of this.

"You know, you're hopeless." The man simply shrugged off.

The duo kept walking for a minute before arriving at their plane, Lockheed U-2 nicknamed Dragon Lady. Both of them begun to climb the metal ladder and sit inside. After locking the belts from their seats, they turn the engine on and start move the plane on the runaway, preparing to takeoff. Katie and Harry brace as the plane started to accelerate at great speed to launch itself. The duo flies around for a minute to wait for the other aircraft to get in the air. After launching off, the pilots of the Lockheed U-2 aircraft then follow the given coordinate that is heading towards north.

After a few minutes of flying on the sea, they finally reached the place that the coordinate has given to them. The duo inside the ship was somehow awe and mystified by a giant arc suspending up in the air. No it was not suspending in the air, it was submerged in the sea, at least a quarter of it. Harry is the one who quickly return from his conscious and quickly reported what he saw.

* * *

(US base of Operation: Hawaii, Time: 0900, 268 kilometers away from the rift…)

 **Comm:** "Sir! The unknown signature, we…we finally get a clear visual of it. It…it..it's." The pilot stuttered.

"What is it? Tell me what?" The General demanded.

"I…I'm going to link the video for you to see, sir." The monitor then shifted into a video, showing a massive arc almost reaching the sky. From their approximation it is at least 10 kilometers in terms of height, not simply counting the radius of it. The Commander and the other gasped from the sight. The Commander then grabbed the mic and said.

"Can you move closer and describe it further." The Commander requested.

 **Comm:** "I don't know, sir. But, we are going to try." The Pilot replied. The video then showed what is inside of the arc. There was a sea inside of course and a few islands, at least from the view outside of the arc.

 **Comm:** "Sir, the arc seems to be wider than we anticipated. Should we continue?"

"Yes, continue. Can you describe it even more? How about other the side of the arc? Does it show the same image of sort?"

 **Comm:** "No Sir. It was completely none, like it's just the same sea, Sir. However the other side is the only one that is showing an image…The islands, sir."

"Hmm…" The General hummed for a moment.

"Can you proceed inside to see what is on the other side of the arc?" He requested. The staff however was doubtful about this and chose to speak.

"Sir isn't that a bit dangerous. We don't know the true nature of the arc." One of the staff members said. The General thought about it for a moment before proceeding.

"Zoom in the camera." The camera zoomed closer, focusing more on the arc. The General saw that some birds are coming out from the other side of the arc.

"Continue the mission and go inside." The Commander ordered.

"But sir, it's dangerous. We are dealing with the unknown." The General press a button and video feedback started to move backward. After few scenes, he pause the video and pointed at the objects coming out of the arc.

"These birds came out of that arc. Meaning we can go through." He explained to his staff. The staffs on other hand just stare at to each other and nodding. The General felt satisfied at this. He grabbed the mic again and leaned forward.

"Continue. Go inside. I assure the both of you that nothing will happen." There was a silent for a moment before the pilot resumed and replied.

 **Comm:** "Alright sir, we're getting in." The Pilot said.

* * *

(Back on the Lockheed U-2…)

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Katie asked, frightened at the mission.

"No." Harry replied.

"Was that supposed to make me calm?" Katie irked an eyebrow.

"No, but let's find out what is inside of that arc." Harry then began to turn the Lockheed right at the opening of the arc.

* * *

(Eostia, Eastern sea…)

The fishermen set their nets in the sea, trying to catch more fish as possible. June and his and father was doing the same thing. However, June felt a chill or gut feeling or whatsoever. He just felt something is wrong. He gazed up in the sky only to see a rainbow like structure minus color. It was very odd, he swear it really looks like a rainbow instead it looks more like a distorted cloud forming what he presumes to be an arc.

'Wait, since did when that thing show up? It was not there yesterday.' He questioned curiously.

'I must tell father and the other fishermen about this.' He set the net on the boat first before approaching his father who is busy pulling the net.

"Hehe, looks like every day is getting merrier." His father muttered as he pulled the net full of fish.

"Father! There is…" He was cut off.

"Look son, this fishes are bigger and some are new to my eye!" His father gleefully said to him, show some rare fish that he hasn't seen in his entire life.

"Father! Listen to me! There is an…" He cut off from his line again when he heard a strange noise suddenly came out of nowhere. The fishermen suddenly stop from their work when unexpectedly…

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

A loud odd noise burst out. It was so loud and deafening that June could feel that his eardrum is going to shatter. He took every inch of his strength and looked up. In a few seconds, a black blur suddenly came out of the arc, leaving a small trail of smoke. The fishermen recover quickly after the loud noise disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" A fisherman questioned.

"I don't know, but ugh, I feel like I was going to be deaf by that sound." Said by the other fisherman.

"Guys, look!" One of them pointed up in the sky. There was chain reaction, as more fishermen started to look at sky, more and more curious one joined. There was a trail smoke, heading straight to their village.

June felt his heart skip for a moment. Whatever this is, it's not good. He recomposed himself while panicking. He approached his father who still fixing his ears or sort.

"Ow, what was that?" He muttered.

"Father! Father!" He heard his son's voice and quickly turned to him. He grabbed his son's shoulder and look onto his eyes.

"Son! Son! Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. His son however, was uttering word incoherently. Lucas then saw a bucket containing some water. He grabbed it poured on the face of his son. He son however, was shocked at this.

"What the heck, father? Why did you that?" He asked angrily.

"What? You're bubbling word I cannot understand I thought you've gone insane from that sound."

"Well, I'm okay father. But, something is not okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Father, look!" His son pointed at the trail smoke.

"Father, something created that smoke. I saw a black figure with wings flew out of that thing! The arc!" He then pointed at the sky, forming a giant rainbow like structure of sort that is ten kilometers wide.

Some of the fishermen nearby their both heard June's voice from his father's boat. All of them then notice something as they turn their gaze at the direction where boy is pointing. They were a little flabbergasted at the view. And yes, it was indeed an arc.

"We should go back! We need to check the village." One of the fishermen said loudly. All of them set their nets back and the fish they caught quickly. After that, they set their sails and head back on the shore as soon as they can.

* * *

(Lockheed U-2, Current Location: Unknown *Selenus Continent*)

"Sir, we are in. And it seems it wasn't an island at all. It's a whole continent, Sir." Harry said in his communicator inside the plane.

 **Comm:** "A whole continent? I want you two to go survey the said continent if possible for any inhabitant and to gain information about that place." The General ordered.

"Yes Sir! And sir, there's actually some inhabitant here."

 **Comm:** "How can you say so?"

"Sir, we notice some boats on the ocean, probably a fishing boat as Katie took a glimpse of them from the cam as we are passing. There are also some structures near the shore. Their designs resembles to that of a typical old European houses."

 **Comm:** "Quite, intriguing. Alright, I want you two to return from the mission after an hour. I do not want any causality, so fly as high as you could and do not attempt to stay longer in one place. Gather as many information as you can. We are going debrief the two of after you return."

"Roger that, Sir." The Lockheed then flew up to analyze the surface from above.

* * *

(Back with the fishermen…)

The crowd gathered in the center of the open beach. They are listening attentively from the story of the fishermen. Some are shocked and gasped as they held their hands on their mouth and some are just utterly confuse because of the different version the fishermen trying to tell them what the flying object is.

"I told you, Erik, it was dragon! Maybe, that Arc was a portal to the dragon world!"

"Don't tell shites like that, Marcus. It wasn't a dragon! And dragon don't fly that fast!"

"How did you know? Have you met one?" Their little story telling then turned into an argument, until it started heat up. The chief of the village end them from their argument by intervening.

"Hey, knock that off all of you!" The Chief bellowed.

"Si..sir Thomas!" One of the fishermen startled.

"Yes, I am. Now I want a real visualization of this object that you are trying to tell us." He demanded. The Chief tried to listen carefully on their story. However, it only gave him headache because of their different versions.

"Okay, that is enough." He told him.

"None of us saw or notice anything, so please describe it properly." The fishermen raised an eyebrow at this.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

"But, we thought you saw it too. It headed straight to our village and none of you saw it?"

"Are we going to ask if we saw it? We don't notice anything strange here." The Chief said.

"Now, about that arc that you all keep talking about, I want to see it with my own eyes."

"Are you sure, Sir? Well, we have some of our guys there as a lookout."

"Good then. Now we must go." Some of the fishermen then prepared their boats for the village headman. It took an hour before the crew reached the arc. Whilst staring at if from a distance, they saw some of their fishermen that are tasked to be lookout of the arc are retreating. They halt for a moment and called them out.

"Hey! Why are you coming back?! I thought you guys were supposed to be the lookout!" One of the men from the same boat with the Chief questioned.

"You ain't gonna believe it, after that same bird or whatsoever came back flying straight from the other ocean, we saw large strange ships approaching from the other side of that arc! I don't wanna risk my life to know what they are or what their intentions. We might as well go back! To prepare and secure the village." The man from the both said frantically.

"Hmm, you, give me that telescope." He demanded. Chief then use it to see from afar. It is true. What the fishermen said was true. He saw large ships that he can't identified despite him, living and encountering some ships during in his stay for 40 years near the seashore of Eostia. The odd thing in these ships was there are no sails on atop of them. There are some smaller which he assume their escorts.

"Alright! We must return and inform our people of what we saw. Quick! Turn the boat now!" He yelled at the men. They hastily turn the boat into the direction of their village.

(Hours passed…)

The villagers had placed their fences and barricaded the surroundings of their village. The men were armed bows, sword and some pitch forks. Torches were embedded on the grounds close to the barricades.

June was watching the whole happening. And to honest, he's terrified at what might actually going to occur. Sun is setting already, night will soon come. In a few hours, the whole village will soon envelope in darkness.

He returned back and saw his father pulling some swords from their chest.

"Dear, is it true there is something coming?" His mother asked worriedly while holding his sister with her hand.

"I don't know, dear, but that's what the Chief said." He replied.

"I wish your safety with this, dear." June's mother then kissed his father's cheek.

"Be safe too, my dear." His father did the same.

"June, I want you to stay here and listen. You must protect at all cost while I'm there. Do you understand?" June nodded.

"Good. I must go now." June's father then head out of their house to go to their village.

(10 hours passed…)

It's dawn already. The sun can be seen rising from the horizon. The men are still armed with their weapons. They look at the direction of the arc that is only visible by looking through a telescope. There were no sign of advancing ship from the arc. The men were growing tired of this. If what the Chief said is true, then why they are not attacking or moving yet?

"Sir, are you sure are they coming?" Lucas, father of June asked the village headman.

"I'm sure they are. However, I do not really know if they friendly or not so be ready." He told the man. A moments later, a man that is tasked to be in church's tower in the village look through the horizon and notice something. He grabbed his telescope and used to see what it is.

There, he saw 3 strange small ships or boats of sort with one have peculiar pipe on atop of it that is attached into round metal and antennas. The two boats however look really different. Although both have the same outline and design, both have weird cylindrical tubes with a metal of sort onto the side of them. Along with those odd boats or ships, a flying metal object is following them. It has the cylindrical tubes at the top in each side, but with no metals spinning inside of it. It has three wheels. Two in the front and one in the back and it is attached to its tail that has three wings. It also has a spinning metal rod at the top and at its tail's vertical wing.

After seeing this, he rang the church's bell to warn them.

"They are coming!" He yelled.

"Alright lads, prepare yourselves!" The Chief of the village told them. They all face at the direction where the arc can be located. Firmly, they grip their as sweats started to roll down from them. Some are shaking while some are waiting patiently.

"The Black Dogs are coming!" Someone yelled. Their attention was caught by this and turned their eyes to the man who said that.

It was an average tall man with a black hair. The young lad looks like in his early twenties. He is wearing a leather pants and shirt, and has a sword on his right has. On his face, an obvious look of dread and weariness as he approached the group.

"The Black Dogs are coming!" He warned again. Thomas and his men were shocked at because of it.

"What? The Black Dogs are coming?" He repeated. The stopped and breathed heavily.

"Yes…" He said while panting hardly.

"Where and when did they have arrived?"

"In the western north part of the forest, just a few hours ago! I saw their camps there while I'm hunting. There's like thousands of them!" The man scarily said. This make Thomas grunted in dismay. A strange group of unidentified beings are coming to their already and now the Black Dogs are coming too? This is too much for him. He tried to think for a solution.

"Alrick! Come here!" He called one of his men.

"Yes Chief?" The man responded immediately.

"I want you to form a band and get the children and women out of this village. If you have enough time, go warn the other nearby village from the Black Dog's invasion." He ordered.

"Chief Thomas, I don't think we can do that. They probably surrounded our village already!" Said by the same man who warned them.

"What makes think that?"

"Chief, because there's a lot of them! Their army is mixed with monsters and men!" The village headsman grunted even more. It looks like they have no choice, but to fight them. It will be a miracle if those strangers on the sea are not hostile and will help, however he still doubted that they will have the strength to win against the Black Dogs. Their numbers are too many. If you include those lusty monsters on their side, their strength is also great too.

Thomas had made a plan. He needed to divide his men to fight against the Black Dogs and to face the strangers.

' _Even if I march all of the men here in my village, it would still not be enough. The scenario will be like 1 against 100. We are completely outnumbered. May the Goddess help us in our battle.'_ He thought and stared up in the sky as he is looking for a sign of hope.

Without warning, a giant boulder passed right above him, hitting an empty house. The men near the said house were thrown off slightly because of the shock and force.

"The Black Dogs are here!" He shouted. The men all held their weapon deliberately.

"Alright men, I want your full best at this, for our wife and children!" They all cheer and proceed to charge at the west part of their village to defend their homes. The ones are left meanwhile waited for the strangers to come. As much as they want to shoot them with arrows once they got closer to not allow them to land, but the Chief has already given his order on them.

(10 minutes later…)

The road of village was now drenched with blood. Screams can be heard anywhere. Fire spreading on the houses and slowly consumes them. While some monsters and men are trying to break the houses, the others are starting strip off the women from their clothes. As this was happening, the men that are tasked to guard the shore finally meet the strangers. To say at least, the things are really weird, first they have no sails in them, and they are traversing the sandy land without the need of any horses. The two of those horseless carriages had no wheels at all while the other one had like ten metallic gear-like wheels that have some sort of thread in each side. Heck, they even have a flying metal bird of sort above them.

The horseless carriages then broke their barricades easily as if they were nothing. Lucas who is tasked in this duty prepared his weapon along with the other men.

* * *

(US Marines' POV…)

 **Comm:** "Bravo four here, I see more barricades, and some sort of conflict going out there." Said the pilot of the in the Black Hawk.

 **Comm:** "What conflict?" The driver of the Assault Amphibious Vehicle P7A1 RAM/RS personnel asked.

 **Comm:** "Uh, giant rocks are flying around and crashing on those buildings, and are those catapults?" Replied by the helicopter's pilot.

 **Comm:** "Bravo four, I want you to go check what is happening on that village." The driver of the amphibious vehicle ordered.

Comm: "Copy that, Bravo One." The helicopter then flew straight to the village, leaving the three transport vehicles on their own.

* * *

(Back on the fishermens' POV…)

The group shielded their eyes from the dust after the weird flying object just passed them, heading straight into their village. Lucas and his companion completely recovered. It was just in time when he saw a sword almost slashing him in the gut; he quickly blocked it with his own sword and staggered back a bit because of it.

"Heh, nice block right there, but I'll assure you, it will be your last." Said the man in black leather clothing with Black dog emblem on his shoulder pads.

"Huh, cocky aren't we? Go show your talent." Lucas taunted.

"Of course, come on lads! Look like we have some time to kill, Hahahaha." He called his companions; along with those men are monstrous creatures that have animalistic features.

Lucas gritted his teeth and readied himself. A fight broke out. A clashing of metal is heard, and a slushy sound of flesh was heard. Lucas tried and his companions tried their best to defend their position. Every moment that is passing, more blood was coming out of his wounds. Despite of this, he held his sword with both of his hand. His other companions had already fallen although some are still breathing.

"Hehehehe, it looks you cannot fight anymore." The man said. With one power slash, he was able to knock Lucas' sword out of his hand and kick him on the ground. The man the then held his sword in reverse grip.

"Too bad for you." He knelt down, preparing to stab the man when suddenly…

 **BAAANNNNGGGG!**

A loud explosive-like sound was heard and without warning; the man's head quickly explode, turning it into to bits. Blood splashed on his face as he gazed in wonderment.

The monster and the other man were confused at this and looking at every direction then focus on the direction of strange metallic horseless wagons. A few seconds later….

 **DAKKADAKKA!**

 **TAKATAKATAKATAKA!**

The same loud obnoxious sound was heard again, and the scream of both monsters and men occur. Lucas took a glimpse on the monsters and men only to find out they are wriggling as giant holes were formed in their body as limbs fly off of their bodies. Lucas then returned to his consciousness. He took this chance to crawl away, just in time when a metallic object rammed and broke their barricades. Lucas used the lamp post to lean his back.

He turned his head unto to direction of the metallic object with many wheels. He was curious what is until someone yelled.

"There! That's the carriage that killed my men!" A Black Dog soldier screamed while pointing his sword at it. Lucas turned his head on the soldier when he noticed the top of the metallic carriage that has an odd pipe or tube turned too. For him, it looks like that is its head.

' _Huh…'_ He pondered. The horde of Black Dog's composed of man and monsters charge at the metallic wagon when unexpectedly.

 **DAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKADAKKA!**

The head with a pipe suddenly erupted, releasing a mini fireball-like projectile that easily shreds the body of the Black Dog scums.

Lucas' eyes widened from the horror of what it did to the Black Dog's soldiers. It kept firing a mini fireball-like projectile onto their enemies at it just wreck their bodies, creating holes on it like it was just a piece of paper. Lucas was never been terrified in his life. He remained motionless and silent, and watched the metallic object turn its head.

A few turn later, the back of it opened and something began coming out of it. Lucas was surprised when the figures came out was humans wearing a cloth with color combination of green, and dark yellow. He could tell that they are humans, at least from the look of their lower face. All of them have the same eye glass protection, helmet and odd choice of armor that is composed of chest plate which is too bulky for him. And knee pads and elbow pads. In addition to this, they seem to be carrying an odd weapon that looks like a tube, but with handles below it. Each and every one of them carries a variety of the almost same designed weapon.

From the look of them, he doesn't think these are bad guys. And he also think that they some sort of soldier because of their carefully counted movement and coordination. But still, he can't be complainant of his situation. Lucas silently watched them talking to each other while every each one of them pointing their weapons in every direction. He kept motionless for a while when one on those soldiers noticed him.

The said soldier who noticed him then gestured on his companions and uttered some words which he cannot hear and only the word 'Medic' from the soldier that screamed it. A few seconds later, a few men from the metallic carriage came out, carrying some sort of case that has a red cross emblem on them. They approach him and asked.

"Are you alright there, sir?" Lucas was shocked that they spoke the same language as his.

"Oh god, he is bleeding badly, Jack! We need to tend his wounds quickly. He's losing too much blood." The other soldier said. Lucas don't know what to react, he felt relieve and ease for a little until he remember. _'My family!'_

"Okay, get the some bandage first and some alcohol to avoid any…" The soldier was halted from his line when the bleeding man unexpectedly grabbed his bulletproof vest, pulling him closer.

"Sir, calm down. We need to tend your wounds!" He reason out.

"No…" The man who is bleeding said weakly.

"Sir, you are…" He was cut off again.

"My…my…fa…family." The man stuttered.

"Ple…please…save them!" He stuttered again, coughing bloods this time.

"Don't worry, Sir. We are here to help you and your family." The soldier assured.

"C'mon Jack! Let's make it fast."

"Right…" One of the soldier is approached them and talk.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"We don't really know, John. But, it seems he got these wounds from those sharp and blunt objects." Jack said while tending the poor man's wounds.

"I see…" The soldier uttered as he observe the area. He found many swords and clubs and also the bodies of the monsters and men wearing a black leathery cloth with some having an emblem.

John thought these creatures only exist in myths. He was at least surprised when the driver of their transport said that he saw green looking creatures in which they identified as orcs. Hell, he didn't even believe it first and thought that the driver was just joking, but he was not. They were all shocked and agape.

"Damn, I thought these creatures only exist in children's story book." He muttered while checking the dead corpse of an orc with his right boot.

"Well, those shits are real, John…" A soldier said, walking towards him.

"Oh hey, George." He greeted.

"Hey, so how was your head?" He jested.

"Pretty fine, damn I thought I'm imagining weird stuffs."

"Hehehe, same. I can't even believe it the first time I saw them. Like before we arrive, I slapped myself ten times to make sure that I'm not dreaming."

"I see. Quite a few bruises on your cheeks." He joked

"Tell me about it." George shrugged off.

"But, you know we must move now." George said.

"I know, I'm just checking this if it's really real."

"Whelp, it is real. They all are. Now come on, let's move! The village is under attack. Fight now, ponder later."

"Okay…" The duo then joined their squad.

"Incoming!" Someone screamed. A boulder suddenly appeared from the sky, crashing near at the two. George and John stumbled slightly from the sudden attack. Both recoiled themselves as they gaze on their squad that is now forming a position near their transport. They hear loud growls and howls from all direction together with the scream of humans which mostly are came from the females.

"Shit! A horde of monster is coming! Guh!" The one who yelled was then struck by an arrow out of nowhere.

"Someone got hit!" The ranger near him yelled and pulled him into his cover. John took the initiative and shouted to his squad.

"Take cover!" All of them hid themselves through the use of broken houses carts and crates.

"There they are!" A man in black leather clothing with a metal shoulder screamed. Along with him are monstrous creatures that varied in shape and size. Mostly consist of trolls, orcs and goblins. All armed in different rudimentary weapons.

"Kill them! Leave none of them alive!" The same man said, ordering the monsters.

" **ROARRRR!"** The monsters responded.

"Ugly shits!" George muttered as he prepared his assault rifle and joining his squad. The medic in an instant, moved back to their amphibious transport while carrying the man that they found.

The horde growled and snarled at them. The rangers however, were unfazed and aimed their weapon at them. The horde began their charge at them like mad bulls.

"Open fire!" The marines then start shooting them, showering them with bullets and shells.

* * *

(In the middle of the village…)

June and his family are now running along the road during in the midst of battle. Holding their hands firmly, June guide his family onto the safe and untouched part of their village. Into his disappointment, however all of the places that he knew were occupied by the Black Dogs.

' _There's no escaping this!'_ He thought. Desperation is growing inside of him. All of the odds seemed to be against him this time. June tried everything, every route and possible hideouts after their home were raided by the Black Dog soldiers

"June, are you sure where we are going?" His mother asked him.

"I'm sure, Mom." June replied. After running for almost thirty minutes, they found an alley and there, they turned. Only to be cornered by some soldiers on the other side. As they were about to go back, a few Black dog soldiers block their previous path. June then moved in front of his sister and mother, defending them against them.

"Mother, are we going to die?" His sister sobbed.

"No, my dear. We are not going to die." His mother kissed his sister's forehead, trying to calm her.

The Black Dog soldiers sneered at the sight before glaring to the young lad.

"Come on, lad. Give us your mother sister and we might give our mercy on you." One of them said.

"No way I will do that! **HAAA!** " He shouted with defiance and charge without thinking strategically. He was backhanded by one of the soldiers easily and kicked his sword away from his hand. As he was about to stand, he was stabbed by sword in his left shoulder, pinning on the ground.

" **AGGHHH!"** He screamed painfully and helplessly. The soldiers meanwhile, laughed mockingly at his situation.

"Poor, lad. If you only gave your mother and sister this shouldn't happen." The soldier said. The said soldier then move toward his sister, forcefully snatching her away from her mother.

"No!" His mother screamed. He watch as he sister cry hopelessly as she getting stripped. The men laughed and join the guy who is stripping his sister. Some of them even began stripping his mother's clothes. June can't believe what is happening to his family. His tears are starting to pour down on his face from his eyes. One of them saw his souring grimaced and smiled. The soldiers pulled his mother in front of him to let him watch as he slowly slithered his fingers on the sensitive part of his mother's body.

"Is this turning you on, boy? Hehehehe, watch me and learn how I will fuck your mother! Hahahaha!" He then started doing horrendous things on her mother who only scream and cry. June's mother was forced on the ground by soldiers. Every attempts of her was futile.

"You bastards! I will make sure that you will pay! All of you!" He threatened. The soldiers however, just laughed at him.

"Help me!" His sister screamed. June can do anything. He feels so useless in his situation.

' _Someone help use from this hell!'_ He screamed mentally, starring at the sky, waiting for something to happen.

' _Please!'_ He pleaded in desperation.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

 **BARAKA BARAKA BARAKA!**

 **DAKKADAKKADAKKA!**

Weird obnoxious loud noises suddenly appeared. The Black soldiers halted for moment and wondered until someone called them.

"Hey! You, all of you in black clothing!" A voice was heard. They all turn their gaze at the direction where the voice originates.

"Surrender and let those poor people go!" A man wearing a camo-clothe and what seems to be a big chestplate. The soldier was also wearing a helmet and what seemed to be an eye protection and armed with a very odd weapon. The man was not alone as few of them shows up. A heavy vrooming sound suddenly followed after the strange men showed up. An odd shaped metal horseless wagon that has 8 metallic wheels appeared. It has what he presumed a head on the middle top of it. It has weird a pipe attached on the front center of its head and some weird box-shaped with one having two holes on it and the other one resembles an eye, an empty eye of sort. It aimed its head with tube on the scums. At least that is what he could describe after seeing it.

June didn't know what is actually was, but he just saw it smashing through a wooden broken house like it was nothing after seeing took a sharp turn. The Black Dogs however, well, they all wonder who are these strangers. All of the strangers in camo-uniform are pointing their weird weapon at the black dog soldiers.

"I said surrender give us the poor girls!" The man shouted the belonged to the strange group.

June thought for a moment about them. He felt turmoil as he saw two groups ready to fight each other. He wished that these guys with the camo-clothe are the good guys and not another Black Dog scums.

"I don't want to repeat myself again!" Shouted by the same man. The Black Dog soldiers look at each before looking at them back. One of them stepped closer, puffing his chest as he put his two hands on his waist. A cocky grin is etched on his face.

"Heh, what if we don't?" He asked them as if he is actually mocking.

 **BANG!**

"Gah!" The scum screamed.

A soldier just shot a fire-ball like projectile at his left shoulder, breaking his proud stand in the process.

"That's what you will get. If you do not surrender or we will use lethal force!" One of them said.

"You scoundrel! You dare try to hurt me? Who do you think all of you are, eh? We are the black dogs! We are the ruler of this land! We will take everything that we deemed worthy for the taking! We will get what we want and we will fuck what we want. Woman or child, it doesn't matter! As long as they are female and can satisfy our needs!" The bleeding guy said, holding his bloodied shoulder. The strange however was disgusted about the last sentence as they saw them flinch at little bit.

"And we are the US Marines, from the United States of the America! We are here to put down scums like you! All of you are sick people! All of you don't deserve to live!" One of the proclaimed 'US Marines' yelled with anger in his voice.

"What are you going to do against us and with your petty squabble? We are legion! And we have the monsters' aid along with us. HAHAHAHA!" The scum laughed. When his line was finish, more of the monsters appeared on their back from every direction. They even have two 20 feet giant trolls. And now there are 40 of them against the 7 Marines. The two groups paused for moment. The man belonged to the lusty army grinned even wider.

"So what it's going to be?" He asked them. All of the strange soldiers were silent.

"Heh, thought so, go kill them! And I want that one alive to torture him after what he had done with my shoulder." He ordered. The monsters and the rapist men let out a battlecry as they rush at the US Marines.

"Set your guns in burst mode and fire at will! Be careful we might hit the innocents. Those goblins will be tricky so aimed steady!" One of them screamed. They all did what said and open fired at the group. June gesture his hand on his family to move away. And so they did. His mother grabbed his sister's arm and crawled out of the clashing force. His mother took an initiative to crawl out. June's mother seemed to notice the projectiles flying in the air with great speed.

 **BRATATATATATATATAT!**

 **DAKKADAKKADAKKA!**

 **RATATATATA!**

June watch the battle. From his view, it was an utter slaughter as the strange group easily put down with the help of their weapons. All of them screamed in pain and finally succumbing. However, the two trolls were tough enough to tank most of their bullet at charge at them, angrily. He then saw the head of the metal carriage aimed its tube on one of the troll.

 **Bwoom! Bwoom! Bwoom!**

June jerked up because of the sound of the carriage. It was the loudest thing he had ever heard, probably louder than the weapons of those 'US Marines'. He saw that object, no that monstrous carriage tore the limbs of the trolls.

 **Voomp! Voomp! Voomp!**

It only took a few shot from that metallic monster to shred the other troll apart completely with its sheer firepower. After it killed the troll, it quickly turned its head on the other troll and easily put it down. The only remains of the two trolls were their charred body. The Black Dogs soldiers and the other monsters halted in their progress and stood in shock.

The marines quickly open fire again at them, after reloading their weapons. Some of the said marines even throw few oval-shaped metals on the scums. It then exploded very violently, causing the ground to shake a little bit. All of them screamed in great agony. They were merciless slaughtered by the US soldiers. The fight took only minutes for the Marines to finish them off. Smokes are still coming out from their weapons. June raised his right arm to call them out. The soldiers quickly notice this and with haste, a few of them approach him.

"Secure the perimeter!" One of them shouted.

"Roger that!" They responded in what seems to be in unison.

"Quick, we need a medic team here! The young boy needs help!" While a few of the soldiers tend June's wound, some seemed to be patrolling, and weapons are constantly shifting left to right, and up and down.

"Where's other two?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find them." The soldier who volunteered to search for the two remaining civilian went on his own. Just a few meters away from their current position, he found two persons with their body almost completely exposed naked. One is an adult and the other a child that probably 14 years old. Both of them were holding each other tightly. The marine looked away and slowly look around to find some piece silk sheets to cover. Fortunately, he found one, an almost tattered curtain. Although it has holes in it, it was big enough to make a cover. He holstered his rifle on his back and pulled a knife from his leg to divide it in half for the mother and the child. He grabbed it returned.

As he approaches them, the adult saw noticed him and screamed.

"No! Go away please!" The woman pleaded him.

"Shush, I'm not going to do anything bad on you alright? Here take this to cover yourselves." He said serenely and calmly. He rolled the sheet that had and threw at them. The adult's hand slowly crept on it before grabbing and pulling completely to cover themselves.

"Tha…Thank you." The woman stuttered. The soldier nodded.

"You're welcome, ma'am. Come here so we can treat your injuries." The marines offer.

"You won't hurt us?"

"No, no. I'm here to help you."

"My son, where is he? Where's my son?" The woman questioned worriedly.

"We have your son, ma'am. Don't worry." The marine replied.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure, ma'am. If you will come with me, I will lead you to him." The woman thinks twice for a minute and approached soldier.

* * *

June woke up after losing consciousness while the healers treat his wounds. He found his upper body covered in bandages lying in a table. He grabbed his head as it suddenly pulsate pains.

' _Ugh, my head.'_ He muttered. His eyes went wide when remember something.

' _My mother and sister!'_ He remembered. June was about to move when he heard voice.

"June? June?" Someone called, outside of the house. When the door was open, June felt his heart beat skip. He saw his mother and sister were still alive. They were escorted by a single marine.

"Mother!" He squealed in joy.

"June! Big Brother!" His sister and mother rushed and hug him tightly.

The soldier who escorted the family can't stop himself from shedding tears just by watching them.

"You crying?" A marine came inside and saw his fellow marines pouring some tears out of his eyes.

"What? No way. The hell are you saying, Kelly? It was just a stupid dust the came inside of my eyes." The soldier quickly wiped them off.

"You know Lawrence; you're a pretty bad liar as always." His companion jested.

"Shut up, Kelly." He said to his companion who just chuckled.

"Just let's go outside."

"Okay…" The two went out and find some of their squad mate waiting outside.

"So what did the Captain said?" Kelly asked the soldier who he resting on the creating.

"We need to move in the south part of village to secure it and eliminate those invaders. That's what he said. Bravo four said that there are still thousands of them outside of the village. We only have three 3 tanks, 1 chopper and 4 squads." He informed.

"It won't be enough for us to repel them. Although our armaments are far superior, we are still out numbered." The other said.

"I already call for some support and reinforcement. Three A-10 Thunderbolt Warthogs are coming; ten Chinooks and three Apache are on their way here for further assistance."

"Warthogs? Why did you request such a thing?" One soldier asked, curiously.

"Those catapults keep harassing us. And even if it's not targeting us directly since it's impossible for them to locate our current position while we're inside of the village, there still the risk of civilian causalities if left uncheck." The marine explained.

"I see…" The soldier muttered.

"Well boys, it's time to move out!"

"But, how about the family?"

"Just tell them to proceed on the eastern part of the village. The way there is now clear. Bravo one had already established a small base of operation and will remain there. A few sentry drones were also deployed all around the clear area so that there will be no sneaky little Black Dog soldiers would slip through." The marine said. The Rangers learned about who they were dealing with after having a little talk with the inhabitants of strange place.

"Also, while Bravo two and four will proceed in the northern part to repel the aggressive force out there, we are also tasked in repelling the southern forces like the other guy said. They were currently fighting back those filthy bastards and trying to at least slow their advances. The resistances there are quite tough they said so we can't rely on each other. We are on our own for now, boys." The Marine told them while checking his rifle.

"Okay, I'll tell them what to do." One of them volunteered. They stare at him for moment before returning back to their current topic.

"Huh, seems these guys won't give up easily." A marine commented.

"Yep, it looks like. What is the name of this village again?" The other marine affirmed.

"It's Porthcrawl." The other soldier replied to him.

"Enough chat for now. Let's move out!" One of them said.

"Roger that!" They said in unison.

* * *

(Northern West part of Porthcrawl village…)

The village headman, Thomas Folsham is now watching with awe. The metallic bird that he and his fellow men saw previously from sea is now tearing down their enemies into pieces. It kept firing a projectile that easily crippled them. Monster or men, they all fell along with their comrade. Even though Thomas is glad that they were not the enemy as they identified themselves as a part of this so called 'US army' and not by any kingdom, the atrocity of their force was immeasurable.

Despite their lack of numbers, their weapons and equipment are powerful enough to hold their enemy back, with them only sustaining little casualties on their part. He even saw this metal carriage that has a turret on atop of it in which they called it a tank, that is armed of what he presumed a cannon. The said tank effortlessly broke the formation of the enemy by firing an ear shuttering projectile that forces them to push back by the sheer power of the explosion. Not even trolls and ogres can withstand its might. He stared for few seconds. When the smoke began to dissipate, saw torn bodies of the Black Dog soldiers.

He felt sick after seeing their body that is blown to pieces. Some bodies were charred while most them are just a pile of disembodied corpse. Blood are everywhere.

' _These sol-soldiers of the US army re-really know how to finish the job right and instantly.'_ He stuttered silently. Thomas and his men held their weapon down to watch them.

"You there, sir!" One of them called him.

"Ye…yes, gentlemen?" He stuttered slightly while asking.

"Are you the head of this village?" The man asked even if there is still a conflict going on.

"Yes, I am. Why?" He questioned.

"Sir, I want you to rally as much soldiers as you can get. Lead them and the civilians out of here because it will get pretty nasty no sooner. One of our units had already established a base near the shore. It is a safe place. Medical supplies are available there! Now go!" He yelled at the man. Thomas nodded in agreement.

"Alright lads, you heard the marine! Let's get our family and the people out of this mess!" Thomas' men cheered and began rallying the people. Despite the loud noise of the marines' weapon, they still found a way to communicate properly. Thomas then took a glimpse to the soldiers and he asked one them.

"Are you not coming?"

"Sorry, sir, but we still have a job here." The marine answered, tipping his helmet a bit.

"I'm gonna assist him." A ranger volunteered.

"Alright, Sullivan." He then resumed back, defending the village.

"More trolls at 11 and 3 o'clock!" One of the marine screamed.

"Move the Abram back. Plant some C4 on those buildings to create a temporary block." The Ranger that is armed with a machinegun said. Thomas saw the so called 'tank' began to move backward. It fired again, bringing a deafening sound once again.

 **BOOOOMMM!**

The top body of one of the trolls was blown into bits, only leaving the lower body intact and un-damaged by the explosion. Everyone who is near on the trolls that has blown to pieces was thrown away.

"Tha…that metal wagon…just…just easily blow the…the troll's torso." Thomas' man stuttered.

"That sheer power is truly terrifying!" Man wielding a shield and sword added.

"We'll provide you some covers!"

"Watch out for those flaming arrows. They can get through our vest easily. Man those buildings! We need to get to the higher grounds for a clear visual view of them." The Marine who is hiding behind a crate warned. Thomas remained near them as he instructed his men on what to do. Gestures were the only way of their communication. The headman of village kept this for several minutes. Once he knew that the most of them had already gathered, he pointed at the direction on they will go. The marine who is assisting heard a little voice static on his radio.

Thomas stared at wonderment. He was also caught by the distorted voice that seems to be coming out of the soldier's box thing on his left chestplate.

 **Comm:** *Static* "This is…" *Static* "This is Foxtrot One-alpha approaching. ETA two minutes." The pilot announced.

"What is that?" Thomas asked in confusion.

"Oh, this? It's our way and a medium for communication even if we are far with each other." He explained shortly.

"I think it's time for you to leave, sir. Your people are already departing." He told him.

"Alright. I'll see you there and thank you for helping us." The soldier just nodded.

"No problem, sir." The soldier replied and returned to his squad.

* * *

(A few miles away from the village…)

A man standing at atop of a hill is observing the village and the transpiring battle within it. He has a brown hair that is brushed up. He is wearing a sleeveless green jacket, a greyish green pant with brown belt and brown boots and pocket on his left arm. The man is also armed with two daggers.

"What is taking them so long to take a single village? And what the fuck is happening there? I see a lot of explosions and hear weird noises. And what is that giant bird doing there? Or is it even a bird?" The man complained.

"Boss Hicks, one of our messenger said that they are encountering a great resistance there." One the man's lackeys notified.

"A resistance, eh? How come a small village can hold our forces that long? I understand that they will try to fight us even if it's futile, but this? This campaign of ours is taking too long to be done." Hicks ranted.

"Actually boss, one of our men said that they are fighting against an unknown force." The man explained. Hicks raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really? Can you describe what this force is? And who are they, and what they are capable of?" He inquired.

"The description was not really clear, boss. But, our men said that those soldiers in weird armor have the capabilities of unleashing power fire-ball with their weapons." The man explained.

"Huh, sorcerers like Kin I see."

"Not only that boss, have they also had these horseless metallic carriages varying in shape and size. They are ridiculously tough as hell. A few of our Orcs and monsters tried to destroy one of it, but they were killed in their endeavor when the monstrous wagon notice them and kill them with their fire-balls in matter of seconds." The man added.

"I wonder how Kin and Vault will react when they found out about this new player that had entered our nation." He muttered.

"So, how many they are do you think?"

"About 30 of them boss?" The man replied.

"Thirty, eh. Wait what? Thirty? What the hell? Are you fluffing?" Hicks was shocked about the news. He never expected their numbers were that low. However, he then realized that they are not fighting normal soldiers at all. But still, with their sheer number and strength, those strangers cannot hold long enough against them.

"That's what they said. So, what is our plan boss?"

"Just continue on what you are doing. I believe those mages' and their powers will going to be depleted no sooner even how powerful they are. And just like typical mages, they will need to rest their body after the excessive use of magic. From that time, we will attack without any mercy and make them pay and show them what the black dogs are capable of!" Hicks remarked and laughed. He was cut off from his laughter when saw three green birds flying at great speed in formation. The three green birds then passed above him, leaving an odd screeching noise.

Hicks blinked for a moment wondered.

"And what the hell was that?" He mumbled.

* * *

(Back with the marines…)

 **Comm:** "This is Foxtrot One-Alpha inbound. Please identify the targets." The pilot said. The three A-12 Thunderbolt II fighters flied around in the area.

"Foxtrot One-Alpha, can you see you those catapults below? Terminate them." Sullivan, the soldier who helped Thomas and civilians evacuation plan asked.

 **Comm:** "Affirmative, I see them. Foxtrot One, Two and Three-Alpha engaging." The three Warthogs took a great dive and broke their formation to individually attack the catapults. On their visuals, there are 45 of them at least.

The Black Dogs who is in charge of the catapult noticed a weird bird flying straight at them.

"What the hell is that? A bird?" The soldier commented.

"I don't know." His companion replied.

The Warthog activated its GAU-8 rotary cannon and began laying waste against the Black Dogs. All the Black Dog soldiers that are in the Warthog's way are killed. Punctured by high velocity bullets that came from Warthog's armament, the soldiers below panicked and tried to avoid the as they saw how the metallic bird tore the bodies of their fellow companions, while their archers tried to intercept is. However, before the arrows can hit it, the metallic bird had already fled away, simply out speeding the arrows and also out ranging them.

The Black Dogs knew their futility and they flee as for the other, they choose to stay tried to shoot them down. Foolishly enough, they tried their catapults on them, only to out maneuvered by the flying beasts. No sooner, the Warthogs unleashed a few missiles on the catapults, obliterating them without any difficulty. The force of the explosion threw and flings some of the Black dogs nearby. They were like dragons, but instead of unleashing fire, they unleash missiles, bombs and storms of bullet.

Their commander that is leading them, Hicks, watched the chaos that is currently transpiring. Petrified by the view, he gazed in fear while his army is getting massacred by the metallic birds. He somehow gain awareness of they are actually doing. Those flying beast are targeting their catapults.

"The fuck? Are those even birds or dragons?" He grunted. Hicks turned his attention back on village, his eyes narrowed when he found that those metallic birds are not alone. He saw same flying objects but with different looks on them. These things are truly vague for him. Hicks also found out that almost every single one those birds with two metallic rod of sort spinning at atop them carrying some odd carriages that are varying in shape and design, dropping them in the village. He even saw some of those birds released more strange soldiers from an unidentified nation from their backs. After half of an hour of watching the battle from a safe distance, one of his men approached him.

"Boss! Boss!" One of Hicks' soldiers called him.

"What?" He asked furiously.

"Boss, our men in the front lines are retreating."

"Those idiots. What are their reasons this time?"

"Boss, they said that they just want to give up. Those enemies are formidable. Their weapons are just out of our league." The man explained. Hicks gritted his teeth in disappointment.

"Tsk, fine. It seems we are powerless in our situation. Rally our men. We are leaving this damnable village, besides, in just a small one compare to the others. We are joining Vault and his conquest on Ansur." He told his lackey.

"Yes, boss. But uhm, what about our remaining troops on the battlefield?" His man asked.

"Screw them, okay? Now if you want to continue and die then go with them, if you want to live come with me."

"Al-alright, boss!" Hicks man then run straight their remaining force to spread the order.

' _I will seriously get fucked when Vault finds out that we failed in our mission and it also caused lot of my soldiers' lives in the process.'_ He thought. After that, Hicks and his army retreat back, heading west.

* * *

(Back in the village…)

Two hours had already passed after the arrival of US army's reinforcement. Dusk is already settling and sooner, night will be present, consuming the whole village in darkness. A recovery mission was initiated. The mission was a success despite the heavy structural damage they cause and the opposing side, and the loss of lives was still inevitable. The wives and children of the men who fought against the invader cried sorrowfully. They cannot believe that won't see their husbands anymore. While others mourn for the loss of their love ones, other stared blankly. These are the ones who had been raped by the Black Dog's soldiers and monsters. The US marines called some doctors and psychologists in order to check their health both mentally and physically.

As the recovery mission was still ongoing, Humvees, Bradleys and more tanks roll out on the road, further expanding their land coverage. US troops can be also seen coming from shore carried by the Hovercrafts, and heading straight west.

The US fleet also arrived a few moments later, just a few miles away from the shore. It consisted of one aircraft carrier, two battleships with four main turrets, five destroyers, six frigates and fifteen patrol boats.

Thomas and his men assist the marines on their efforts on repairing their village. He gladly accepted them in their village when he found that they need a temporary place to stay, although he still doubted them.

"You're all welcome to Portcrawl village. You can stay as much as you want. Just ask what you need and we might able to provide it." He told them.

"Thank you very much, sir. Your hospitability is enough for us. However, someone would like to talk you." The US soldier informed.

"Really? And who might be this person?"

"You'll learn soon, sir. A Sikorsky MH-53 is inbound within a minute."

"I see." Thomas then stared onto a flying object which he identified as 'Helicopter', at least that is what the marines call them. It landed on their village plaza. He covered his face with his arm from the dust. He waited for moment and the back of the helicopter's ramp opened once the dust has settled. He waited a bit and a man came out of the helicopter. It was tall man with stern look on his face. The man was wearing the same camo-uniform like the rest of the soldiers, but without the huge breastplate. He was wearing some a glass tinted in dark brown color and a hat with stars attached on its front.

All of the soldiers nearby saluted him and awkwardly, he did the same.

"General!" They said in unison. The man gesture his hand and the soldiers put their hands down and return to their work.

"Are you the head of this village, gentleman?" The man asked. Thomas jerked a little bit. From the voice of this, he concluded that this man is pretty straightforward.

"Yes, I am sir! I mean General! The name's Thomas Folsham!" He introduced himself and bowed at him. The man just gestured his hand on him to stand up, then reached out a hand on him. Thomas doesn't know what to do and so he simply instinctively grabbed it. The man shakes his hand with his hand after that.

"No need for such formalities. I'm General William Henderson of the US army. I'm gladly to meet you, sir." The general introduced himself.

"The same too, General Henderson." He replied back.

"Your soldier informed me that you need me for what I assume a discussion of sort?" He asked.

"That's right. I need to discuss some important matters with you about this continent and about this so called Black Dogs." He replied.

"Sure, General! When will going to start?" Thomas asked.

"I want to start our discussion tonight. However, if you feel weary and need a rest, we can move it tomorrow morning."

"No, no, sir. It's fine." Thomas replied.

"Good, I'll see you in my tent then." The general then leaved.

* * *

(In the forest, a few kilometers away from Portcrawl village…)

It is night already. The place is now consumed in darkness except for the village that is illuminating brightly from the light of the US marines' vehicle, lightings and spotlight. In the darkness of the forest, a few Black Dog soldiers still remain, watching them from a safe distance. They are there to gather any useful information about their new enemy.

"Hey, Klepto. Who you do you think they are?" A man asked, hiding in the bushes.

"I don't know, Sid. They just came from the sea." The man answered.

"Really? Is there anymore?"

"Well, all I remember is that they have an eagle with a star in the center and a sword in the back symbol on their armor and on their horseless wagons. I did try recalling any possible kingdom that has that kind of symbol but there's none so far." His companion explained.

"I see. We should move out and return now, before any of them could spot us. I think the information that we had gathered is enough." The man suggested. His companion nodded and head out.

* * *

(At Garan…)

Inside the Black Fortress of Garan, a queen is currently held captive in the dungeon in her own castle by the filthy humans. She has a very dark skin and hair, and elongated ears. She was known as Olga Discordia, Queen of the Dark Elves.

Olga Discordia is sitting in the corner of the dungeon without any clothe. She is currently herself with her legs and arms. She glared murderously at Black Dog soldiers while they are staring at her dirtily.

' _Disgusting humans.'_ She said silently.

A metal door rang can be heard all across the whole dungeon. Olga's ears perked up. She heard a heavy metal foot step coming toward her. The queen knew who was paying a visit in her cell. It was the man that violated her body.

"Vault." She muttered.

"Nice meeting this night, Olga." Vault greeted. Olga simply glared at him. The cocky smirk of that bastard always is reminding her of her torment.

"You foul mongrel. One day you will pay for what you had done to me! I had casted a spell that will open a way for the forces of destruction to come here in this land. I knew I am successful. I could already feel them. Their trembling steps and powerful might will come crashing down upon you!" Olga remarked. Vault meanwhile, yawned at her monologue. Olga gritted her teeth at this. She swore that he will tear this man apart for mocking him.

"Is that so? Well, I can't feel them. Hahahaha." He laughed.

"You do not know what they can do! You will not notice them until suddenly you will just simply see yourself on the mud. The first one entrance is already open in the eastern sea of Eostia!" She told him.

"It's been weeks, Olga. And still I don't feel nor do I care at them. They are probably not coming. Hahahaha." He laughed even more.

"Even so, what can they do against me? I have the entire army of beasts in my side. They won't stand a chance! And like a said you bitch, they are not coming. You failed as queen and as a sorcerer." Vault then departed from the dungeon. Olga was left confused. Vault was right. If she was successful then why they are not arriving yet? Olga was losing hope, but she knew she did it right. Because if it is not, then she won't feel this eerie sensation of hers that even brought a bone chilling horror on her body.

' _No, Vault. They are coming. They are coming for you.'_ She said inwardly and lie down the cold hard floor to sleep.

* * *

(At Ken…)

Celestine had woken up from her bed. Her sweats are dripping all around her body. She held her pillow between her arms and hugged it tightly. Her body is shaking from the terror that she just had foreseen. All she could recalled are the two symbol her mind, the eagle and the dragon. She doesn't know what it all means. It only shows her the chaos and destruction that is associated with those symbols.

' _What does it mean?! What do they mean?! What do those two symbols actually represent?!'_ She screamed, grabbing her head.

A few moments later, she heard a voice called out on her. She can't hear it clearly because of the initial shock. Her door suddenly busts open.

"Milady!" A woman in revealing armor called her.

"Claudia…" She said weakly from the exhaustion.

"Milady, are you alright? Our knights told me they hear a scream inside of your room. Should I call a healer?" Claudia asked worriedly.

"No, Claudia. I am fine. It is just mere nightmares of mine." She smiled weakly at her. Claudia on the other hand, frowned.

"My queen, it is okay to tell me about your nightmares." Claudia said. Celestine then told her about the image that first emerged in her dreams, and the scenes and places that she never knew where. Her dreams shifted into something more horrendous. Bodies, a lot of bodies are lying on ground, odd structures are getting obliterated into pieces, whole population dying out because of a green unknown liquid, a light that came down from the sky like a purifying light send by a god that represents wrath that burns everything in its way, and many more. Claudia listened intently. She was even confused and afraid about the queen's nightmare, but she knew that she must be strong for her.

"You can rest again, milady. Relax your mind. Do not worry; I will be on your side." She told her. Celestine complied and lay back on her bed while Claudia sit on the side of her bed.

' _Whatever those nightmares mean, I must be ready, me and my soldier must be prepared for the coming of the uncertain.'_ She told herself.

* * *

(Night time, back in Portcrawl village…)

General Henderson is now on his tent, looking at the map of Selenus lying down on a table that is given to him by village's headman, Thomas. It was given after their discussions.

"So, we are here now, am I right?" He asked Thomas, pointing at the right part of the map.

"Yes, general. We are currently at the Eastern part of the continent." Thomas answered.

"It will going to be quite a battle in order win I see. These Black Dogs had already conquered most the southern part of the continent and Garan, the land of the Dark Elves." General Henderson in all honesty, was shock we he found out the existence of mythical creature. He never thought in his entire life that it would suddenly come true. As much as he doesn't want to believe, the evidences are already shown to him. The bodies of the monsters are the complete prove of this.

"What are your next moves against them, general? Also, are you sure of helping us?" Thomas asked.

"My duty is boundless, Sir Thomas. If a country needs my help, I would willingly help them. My nation believes in freedom. Peace through liberation. That's what I will bring into the continent. Mark my words, Sir Thomas. One day you will live in peace again knowing that the threat has already been rid out of this land. I'll make sure the next generation will prosper and will be treated equally." The General told him.

"And as for your other question, worry not, as I already had in my mind." He added

* * *

(Western part of the Selenus continent…)

In an empty wide grassy plain part of Selenus, a second arc has already tore the fabric of space and time, creating a second portal. And from other side of the arc, a vast desert can be seen. It is quite the contrast from the Selenus side which is a wide grassy one. In this place, two female travellers are riding their horses and were on their way heading toward south.

The two travellers' main destination was Ken, the last and probably the safest kingdom to stay in while the war was still ongoing. The two had abandoned their village when the news had spread throughout the whole continent about the Black Dogs' conquest on ruling the whole Kingdoms and making all women a sex slave. As they traverse the empty grassy land, they thought a small chat would kill their time.

"So Beatriz, what are you planning to do once we get in Ken?" The other woman's companion asked.

"I don't know, Madisyn. Maybe, find a place to stay then a job quickly to settle fast." The woman answered.

"Oh, so you're still not going to go find your rightful man?" Madisyn just rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not interested? At least not yet." She replied.

"I see. Well, I thought you don't want a man in your life." Her friend commented.

"Trust me, Beatriz; I'm not really into men right now, maybe in the right time." While they were travelling the land, the two heard a scream. They try to find where it came from when they notice a few men in black leather clothe holding some torches and riding a horse, and were rushing towards them.

"Oh shite. It's the Black Dogs! Quick Madisyn, we need to get outta of here!" She told her companion.

"Right!" The two then make their run as fast as they could to avoid being captured. After almost an hour of running, they are growing very disappointed on their situation. It seems that the Black Dogs were still tailing them. It was midnight already; they choose travel in this time to avoid having contact to any possible men that belongs to the army.

"Damn it, Beatriz. They're still unto us."

"I know, Madisyn. Just keep your horse running." Little did the two know that they are now heading at the wrong direction without them noticing it. Beatriz was the one who finally found out that they are heading towards the wrong direction. She noticed that there were sands, a lot sands from the distance. Thanks to the bright moon that is giving them a little light.

' _There wasn't a desert here before.'_ She thought. That is what at least she remembers from her memory of travelling in the grassy land as far as she could recall. She also noticed a few lights from the sky and from desert land heading towards them. No not a few, if not hundreds, at least dozens of them.

"Madisyn, can you see those lights?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, why? Oh wait who and what are they?" Her friend was now confuse

"I don't know. But, we are heading the wrong the way!" Beatriz told her friend.

"WHAT?!" Madisyn screamed in dismay.

"But, maybe those people with light could help us!" Her friends suggested.

"I really don't know about the plan of yours, but probably it's better than to run all the way while these scums are tailing us." The two then continues to move forward, almost arriving at the inside the indiscernible arc.

As they were getting closer, they could also hear a voice that is growing louder and louder, speaking in unknown language. The two didn't care and just head forward. Now that they are getting closer, the lights from the land on the distance are moving closer towards each other.

They don't know why nor care. They only want to escape the scums. Suddenly a light from the sky spotted them by pointing it at them. The two swears that the strange light from the sky is trying to talk with them. This didn't stop them however and the light followed them.

"What is that thing trying to say?" Madisyn asked.

"I don't really know." Beatriz replied. The two then turned their attention back on the land. They halted when they found out the lights were came from the strange horseless carriages with eight wheels. The said carriages form a blockade, ceasing them for further venturing. The back of the metal carriages opened, disembarking some men in strange choice of clothing and armor. They all pointed all their peculiar weapons at them.

"停！确定了自己！(Tíng zài nàlǐ! Quèdìngle zìjǐ!)" One of the strange soldiers yelled at them.

"We don't understand what you were saying!" She complained. The strange soldiers in red clothing stared at each other before staring back at them.

"Halt you two! Identified yourselves." The same soldier said, butchering every words.

"We hail from the North and we are being chased back by the Black Dogs!" Beatriz said.

"Who are these Black Dogs?" The same soldier asked, still butchering every word.

"They are there!" Beatriz pointed at the men in horses, carrying torches. The lights from the sky then shifted at them. The light from the sky approaches the men in horses.

The Black Dogs meanwhile who just arrived at the scene were confused on what is happening. When they heard it the word 'surrender', they all change their weapons from swords to bows and arrows. They then looked at the two girls who are still on their horses with few men surrounding them.

"Hey, can you give us to those two beauties you have if you don't want to die?" One of the soldiers of the Black Dog arrogantly requested.

"Please, don't give us to them, please!" The girls both pleaded.

"We are sorry because we are not giving them to you. They are safe now with us. And all of you will also come with us." The soldier in red clothing said.

"Heh, what if we don't? What you will gonna do about it? We are the Black Dogs!" The said soldier shot his horse causing him stumble.

"That's a warning. We are the Red Guards from the Chinese army and we will not tolerate any hostile reaction. Surrender or face death." The man said, still pointing his weapon at them. The Black Dogs out defiance pulled some arrows on their backs. The Chinese soldiers act quickly by shooting them down. All they can do is to scream in excruciating agony as a hail of bullets pierced their bodies.

"Go search for any possible survivor." The soldiers then approached the bodies of the fallen unidentified men and examine them. The one ordered who them then turned his attentions towards the two female.

"You two will come with us for interrogation." He told them.

"Beatriz, do you think we should come witb them?" She whispered.

"Maybe we should, because if they are also a scum like those men, they should've had molested us already." She whispered back.

"For now let us come with them." She said to her companion.

* * *

 _(This is slightly an updated one because I uploaded the wrong file. The Chinese are also added in this chapter for a small glimpse of them)_

 _So, that's all for now guys!_

 _If you noticed, I added some real life vehicles and tanks 'cuz why the heck not? *although they can added through mods*_

 _As for the NATO phonetic thing… I'm not really sure what I put there. Originally I was not going to include to it, but I changed my mind and added them anyway._

 _Also, like I said this is just a one-shot that will probably contain 5 to 10 chapters depending on my mood or time to write._

 _Hope you guys to like it!_

 _Bye-Bye!_


End file.
